Meaning
by Arekuruu
Summary: "Chaque mot, chaque regard recèle un sens que seul nous pouvons comprendre réellement... Meaning. Il est vain de chercher à nous suivre ; nous voilà déjà hors d'atteinte."


Bonjour à tous !

Plus de la moitié d'une année s'est écoulée depuis la création du texte que je vous présente aujourd'hui ; dès lors la fin de la rédaction de ma précédente fanfiction, L'Enfant Pécheur et le Serviteur Démoniaque, je me suis attelée à la première partie de Meaning, ayant multiples idées en tête et étant fermement convaincue de pouvoir la terminer assez rapidement... Grossière erreur. Je revis donc très vite mon jugement à ce sujet, car plus j'avançais dans la rédaction, plus les parties s'allongeaient, s'amplifiaient, prenaient de l'importance - ce qui entraîna à un moment un court-circuit dans le système "Arekuruu". \o/

Bref, il se trouve que j'ai délaissé mon texte pendant environ un an, avant de retrouver l'inspiration et de m'y replonger. Ce fut un peu comme d'ouvrir un placard poussiéreux, un placard empli de breloques dépassées par l'époque, qui pourraient toutefois briller un peu si on prenait le temps de les essuyer... Et c'est ce que je fis, avec difficulté ; une reprise de la fanfiction, sans pour autant avoir le cœur de changer les parties déjà entamées. Je vous prie donc d'être indulgent à l'égard de la partie **I.** et la partie **VI. **! Ce ne sont pas les seules parties ayant été rédigées depuis un petit moment, mais ce sont celles que je ne supporte même plus de relire actuellement.

Bref, un Sebastian x Ciel comme la majorité des fanfictions sur ce manga, mais peut-être pas forcément dans le sens où on l'entend : En effet, je tente de présenter ici une relation plus ambigüe qu'une relation amoureuse - qui à mon avis ne correspond absolument pas à deux personnages aussi sombres que ces deux là. Je ne vais pas faire dans l'originalité, j'ai tenté de rester le plus IC possible mais évidemment, en bonne petite fanficteuse amatrice, il ne faut pas non plus s'attendre à des miracles. J'ai beaucoup travaillé et retravaillé ce texte, en tout cas, et j'espère avoir été à la hauteur de toute la fascination que je ressens pour ce cher Comte de Phantomhive et pour son 'brave' majordome tout de noir vêtu...

**Attention :** Si vous ne supportez pas les relations homosexuelles - ce qui m'étonnerait, vu le fandom, mais ne sait-on jamais - je vous conseillerais fortement de passer votre chemin. Quant aux traces de pédophilie, il y en a certainement si le Ciel que vous imaginez est encore un enfant ; pour mon cas, je l'imaginais plutôt à 16 ans dans cette fiction, ce qui pourrait peut-être arranger certains d'entre vous. Ce n'est pas du lemon mais les... divertissements de Sebastian et de Ciel sont assez explicites... Toutefois, étant moi-même une adolescente, je ne pense pas que cela pourrait choquer les esprits de ceux de mon âge. Rating T, donc.

Un grand merci à ma bêta-lectrice, Redsnail, parce que j'ai beau adorer la pourrir - et c'est réciproque, d'ailleurs - son oeil de lynx me fut d'une grande utilité. Surtout dans les vieilles parties que je n'arrivais pas à revoir sans cracher dessus. XD Je ne vais pas la complimenter (même si dans le fond, c'est ce que j'ai déjà fait) sinon elle va me tanner avec ça pour toute la semaine et personnellement, ça ne me tente pas des masses. uu'

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Playlist proposée (par ordre de partie) :**

1. Globus - Orchard Of Mines

2. Red - Already Over

3. Evanescence - Sweet Sacrifice

4. Evanescence - Snow White Queen

5. Evanescence - Lacrymosa

6. Red - Already Over, Part 2

7. Globus - Orchard Of Mines

* * *

**I.**

Mon maître…

Mes yeux caressent votre corps du regard. Même après tant d'années en votre compagnie, je ne suis las de vous contempler. Vous n'êtes pas l'homme le plus splendide, ni le plus élégant que j'ai rencontré durant ma longue, longue vie éternelle… Mais je n'ai encore jamais rencontré humain comme vous. Si délicat, et pourtant essence même de la ténacité. A bien vous observer, vous semblez comme une rose placée au centre du monde. Vous semblez si fragile, si gracile, que parfois votre entourage n'ose pas même vous effleurer, de peur de vous briser… Et c'est alors que se dresse le fier Comte Phantomhive, sous ses aspects d'enfant chétif, capable d'écraser sous ses talons de bois tous ceux qui se mettraient sur son chemin sans même ciller une seule fois. Vous êtes étonnant, jeune maître. Ne cesserez-vous donc jamais de me surprendre ?

Le bout de mes doigts effleure votre joue, si pâle, si froide. Ah, mon maître, votre peau est si douce au toucher. Vous avez beau protester, vous restez un enfant… Ce corps juvénile me le prouve bien. Cela fait bien des années que vous ne grandissez plus, comme si le temps s'est s'était arrêté à l'anniversaire de vos dix ans. Il n'y a pourtant pas de mépris dans mes pensées. Je ne suis pas comme les humains, présomptueux, qui ne cessent de juger par les apparences - par votre apparence... Vous êtes le plus jeune maître qu'il m'est donné d'avoir, mais je ne le dédaigne pas. Au contraire ; vous êtes ma fierté, mon chef d'œuvre. Ne le voyez-vous pas ? J'adule votre apparence infantile. Vous vous servez à votre guise de votre visage angélique, profitant de l'inattention de vos adversaires pour les achever sans pitié… Un maître parfait pour un démon tel que moi. D'entre tous les humains que j'ai fréquentés jusque là, vous êtes le seul que je n'arrive pas à cerner. Peut-être est-ce pour cela, d'ailleurs, que vous ne cesserez de me fasciner.

Vous semblez si cruel pour le commun des mortels ! Combien d'hommes avez-vous menés à leurs pertes, jeune maître ? Votre sévérité et votre vigueur me plaisent. Lorsque les autres cherchent à éviter les péchés par tous les moyens possibles, vous vous plongez dedans sans réfléchir davantage. Et si, d'entre ces pitoyables rejetons de l'humanité, quelques uns tentent d'agir comme vous, ils ne feront qu'éclabousser de sang, de boue et de déjection le nom qu'ils ne méritent même pas. Alors que vous… Vous semblez vous immerger dans le vice sans pour autant vous noyer, tout en conservant une noblesse qui touche à son terme en ce monde. Êtes-vous encore humain, mon maître ? Cette finesse en vous ne se trouve plus que rarement, même entre les êtres immortels dont je fais partie. Et malgré vos moments de faiblesse, vous semblez conserver votre dignité… Vous êtes un cas unique. Et je ne parle pas seulement de votre âme.

Le temps ne presse pas. Je m'assieds à vos côtés, plus silencieux qu'une ombre. Mes yeux ne vous quittent pas un seul instant. Comme vous semblez petit, noyé entre les draps blancs… Ma main nue se dépose sur votre front, aussi légère que le toucher d'un fantôme, et je laisse mes doigts glisser dans votre chevelure sombre. Je vous entends soupirer faiblement, plongé au plus profond des songes. Rêvez-vous de moi, jeune maître ? Je passe mon pouce délicatement sur vos tempes, essuyant les gouttes de sueur qui y perlent. Je vous sens agité… Peut-être revivez-vous le pire jour de votre vie ? Vous êtes secoué d'un faible tremblement, mais je n'agirai aucunement dans le but de vous aider. Je suis votre majordome - et par la même occasion votre tuteur - mais cela ne fait pas de moi un être doté d'amour et d'attention. Certes, je vous veux, mon maître. Je vous veux tout à moi, à moi seul, et je vous _adule_ pour ce que vous êtes, et votre âme, et votre corps, si _désirable_… Mais un démon ne peut _aimer_, ne faisons pas semblant. Ah, en voilà un, de mot bien futile, même pour ce monde lamentable et décadent ! Mais vous n'êtes pas dupe, je le sais ; ce genre de sottise ne vous trompe plus depuis trois ans déjà. Satisfait, je laisse un sourire jouer sur mes lèvres pâles. Vous êtes bien digne d'être mon maître. Mon âme. Mien.

Comme pour confirmer mes pensées, je sens une envie irrépressible de vous sentir contre moi s'emparer de moi, et je ne cherche à me retenir davantage. Frôlant votre beau visage de poupée de porcelaine, je m'approche de votre corps menu et envahis peu à peu votre espace vital. L'une de mes mains se faufile jusqu'à votre gorge gracile - si fragile que je pourrais la rompre d'un seul mouvement – tandis que je vous contemple sans retenue. Même dans la pénombre, je peux apercevoir les belles ombres formées par vos longs cils, recourbés sur vos joues rondes d'enfant. Votre visage endormi vous confère un air paisible et si vulnérable. Et vos lèvres légèrement rosées sont entrouvertes, comme propices aux caresses…

Avec retenue, je dépose mes lèvres sur les vôtres, douces et délicates, pour un baiser chaste et fantomatique.

_Phantom._

Lorsque je me retire, je me retrouve confronté à deux yeux perçants qui m'observent fixement.

« Sebastian. »

Sous la surprise, je ne peux m'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux. Je pensais pourtant avoir été discret… En silence, je vous observe vous redresser. Nos regards ne se détachent pas l'un de l'autre, comme sous l'emprise d'un charme. Vos sourcils sont froncés à présent, comme si vous aviez une question à poser et que vous vous reteniez pourtant. Mon sourire habituel refait surface. Avez-vous senti mes lèvres sur les vôtres ? Vous repoussez fermement les draps qui commençaient à vous étouffer un peu. Quelle assurance dans vos gestes… Avec détachement, vous passez l'une de vos petites mains fines dans vos cheveux avant d'ancrer profondément vos yeux aux miens. Votre beauté est réellement à couper le souffle, maître. Ah, vos yeux vairons ! La pupille gauche, plus profonde que les abysses sombres - non plus pure comme le ciel mais insondable comme la mer - et la pupille droite, de ce lilas intense… Puis à l'intérieur, ma Marque. Ma _fierté_.

Avez-vous été déjà à ce point attirant ?

« Vous ai-je réveillé, Jeune Maître ?

- Non. »

Votre réponse se fait en un murmure, vous n'êtes pas encore entièrement sorti du monde des songes, et peut-être est-ce pour cela que votre mensonge paraît si évident. Pourtant, je ne vous en fait la remarque, cela ne servirait à rien. Je me contente de vous lancer un regard empli de compassion et de tendresse – et votre si beau visage se renfrogne davantage, car vous n'êtes et ne serez jamais assez crédule pour tomber dans le piège grossier que je vous tends. Je vous souris doucement et vous me répondez par un coup d'œil méfiant. Si perspicace…

« Vos cauchemars ont…? »

Ce seul mot suffit à vous faire frissonner et vous me foudroyez du regard, l'air passablement énervé. Vous n'appréciez pas que je fouille dans vos affaires, je le sais bien, mais j'aime voir votre visage d'ordinaire si calme se changer en un masque de fureur. Vous glissez vos jambes laiteuses hors des draps blancs pour pouvoir vous rapprocher de moi et mon sourire s'étire à la vue de ce que vous me dévoilez – et votre peau imberbe, et vos pieds nus, et vos cuisses pâles – mais cela ne fait qu'alimenter votre rage. Vos petites mains agrippent ma veste noire. Je m'attends presque à ce que vous me gourmandez mais c'est avec une sensualité que je ne vous connais pas que vous me tirez vers vous. Je me retrouve très vite bloqué entre vos jambes, et un sourire malicieux parcourt vos traits fins alors que vous découvrez sur mon visage une expression de saisissement que je n'ai pas pu effacer assez vite.

« Distrais-moi de mes mauvais rêves, Sebastian. »

Votre petite main froide passe sur mon front pâle pour dégager quelques mèches sombres et je m'empresse de la saisir avant de déposer mes lèvres sur la paume tiède, mes lèvres étirées en un sourire faussement interrogateur.

« Et comment voulez-vous que je vous divertisse ? »

Vous semblez creuser la question, vous n'avez pas pu y réfléchir avant, je peux le voir. Prenez tout votre temps, trouvez-moi une tâche à effectuer qui soit digne de vous comme de moi. Surprenez-moi, maître. Je n'attends que cela.

Vous semblez brusquement atteint par une idée lumineuse car la défiance de votre sourire se retrouve transposée dans votre regard et je sais que je ne m'ennuierai pas ce soir. Vos paroles, aussi claires et puissantes que l'eau de roche, retentissent dans la pénombre de votre chambre :

« Mens-moi. »

C'est la seconde fois en moins de deux minutes que je me retrouve sous le choc de l'étonnement et vous souriez triomphalement face au visage stupéfait que je dois vous présenter. Je ne mets pourtant pas plus d'une seconde à me rattraper et je m'incline lentement vers vous, ma réponse flottant déjà sur le bout de ma langue. Je vous vois secouer la tête impatiemment et je laisse un rire léger parcourir mon corps avant de me rapprocher affectueusement de vous - comme un père protecteur, et comme un amant passionné, et comme un valet dévoué corps et âme à son maître.

« Je vous aime. »

Je vous vois écarquiller les yeux, et c'est bien de la faiblesse que je vois traverser votre visage devenu brusquement pâle. Vous semblez frappé d'une émotion que vous ne comprenez pas vous-même, mélange d'horreur, d'amusement, d'ironie aussi, et peut-être même de peur.

Mais pas d'espoir, non. Et c'est pour cela que vous serez toujours, pour toujours, l'humain le plus impressionnant, le plus _tragique_, le plus noble que je n'ai jamais connu –que je ne connaitrai jamais. Je reprends néanmoins la parole de ma voix la plus tendre, avec dans mon regard tout l'amour qu'un simple humain peut ressentir, et vous tentez de me repousser – en vain. Vous m'avez ordonné d'agir ainsi. Il serait bien dommage de reculer immédiatement.

« Je vous aime. Je vous aime. Je vous _adore_.

- Cesse ! »

Vous me lancez un regard transperçant mais vous ne rencontrez dans mes yeux que de la déception. Pourquoi arrêter si tôt le jeu ? Je suis désappointé par votre attitude enfantine, et vous le voyez bien. Pourtant, vous ne semblez pas en démordre.

Je ne suis apparemment pas au bout de mes surprises car vous souriez à présent d'un air si confiant qu'il me tarde de savoir ce que vous me réservez.

« Je sais ce que tu penses réellement en disant cela.

- Ah oui ?

- Je ne peux te blâmer, je songe exactement à la même chose. Je peux le lire dans tes yeux.

- Me voilà surpris en plein délit, alors. Me feriez-vous l'honneur de me faire part de vos pensées ? »

Vous avez récupéré toute l'assurance qui vous a lâché quelques instants plus tôt et c'est en un soupir que vous déplacez votre petit corps afin de vous coller contre moi. Je sens vos cuisses brûlantes se frotter lascivement contre mes vêtements noirs et je vous souris aimablement. Savez-vous qu'un homme ordinaire n'aurait pu résister à l'envie de vous écarter les jambes, avec cette sauvagerie qui est propre aux humains ? Certainement est-ce la raison pour laquelle vous agissez ainsi. Mais vous savez aussi que je ne suis pas aussi impulsif. Je ne suis donc pas étonné lorsque vous passez vos mains derrière ma nuque afin de rapprocher nos visages, jusqu'à ce que je sente votre souffle cogner contre mes lèvres.

« Je te veux, me murmurez-vous avec convoitise. Je te veux, je te veux - je te _désire_. »

Votre voix est légèrement rauque, voilée de luxure, et je suis si fier de vous – de voir cet enfant encore innocent se noyer lentement, de plus en plus souillé… Vos mots correspondent si bien à ce que j'ai pensé et pense toujours en vous voyant que je ne peux m'empêcher de vous le faire savoir, alors que le besoin ne s'en fait nullement. Déposant suavement mes lèvres sur les vôtres, je vous chuchote deux petits mots qui veulent tout dire, sans en exprimer assez :

« Moi aussi. »

Vos ongles s'enfoncent dans ma nuque, écorchant doucement ma peau, mais vous souriez vous aussi et je ne peux qu'accomplir vos désirs informulés. Je m'empare entièrement de votre corps frêle et vous vous débattez comme un chat furieux pour tenter de me dominer. J'étouffe vos protestations en un baiser langoureux. Votre détermination à ne pas vous laisser battre m'amuse. La nuit s'annonce longue.

Ne doutez pourtant pas de mes derniers mots, maître. Il n'y a jamais eu, sortie de ma bouche, parole plus _vraie_.

* * *

**II.**

« Cieeeeeel ! »

Avec un sourire crispé, vous recevez mademoiselle Elizabeth dans la demeure de votre famille. Affective qu'elle est, elle vous bondit dessus, et cela ne vous étonne pas plus que moi. Vous chancelez pourtant, peu habitué à être heurté par une hystérique joviale, mais vous vous reprenez bien vite à l'aide de votre canne. Je dissimule un rire léger derrière une main gantée de blanc, et votre œil perçant me foudroie sur place. Cela ne fait que me distraire davantage… Il faut pourtant que j'aille préparer le thé et je vous laisse dans le salon en compagnie de votre petite fiancée. Lorsque je sors de la pièce, je l'entends qui commence à vous déclarer que vous lui avez extrêmement manqué, et à vous raconter et les bêtises de sa chère femme de chambre Paula, et la magnificence de la robe rose qu'elle a acheté le matin même, et la sobriété désespérante du manoir – mais ce n'est pas grave, puisqu'elle est là, et qu'elle va remédier à la situation.

Un soupir amusé franchit mes lèvres. Je vous plaindrais presque.

Lorsque je reviens de la cuisine avec le thé de l'après-midi et des petits gâteaux, je vous aperçois avachi sur le fauteuil du salon, l'air exténué. Le babillage incessant de demoiselle Elizabeth est actuellement en train de vous achever mais vous n'avez pas le courage de le lui faire remarquer. Elle est certainement la seule personne au monde qui vous rend plus humain, presque vulnérable… Mais en cela personne ne peut vous blâmer. Après tout, elle est le vestige de votre passé révolu, votre confidente durant votre enfance ensoleillée, et votre petite cousine naïve et innocente que vous devez sauvegarder des horreurs de ce monde.

En silence, je dépose le plateau des victuailles sur la table basse avant de me retirer. Pourtant, je suis retenu par un simple geste de votre part. Vous semblez m'implorer à l'aide, comme si vous étiez emprisonné dans un tourbillon sans fin, et un large sourire apparait sur mon visage. Vous faites alors un mouvement agacé de la tête tout en m'intimant de la main de rester à vos côtés. Voulez-vous que je « subisse » le même « châtiment » que vous subissez en ce moment ? Cela ne me dérange pas autant que vous semblez le croire. J'ai connu tellement pire.

Je me place donc à environ cinq mètres derrière le couple que vous formez avec lady Elizabeth alors que cette dernière continue à vous assommer de ses propos insignifiants.

J'aperçois pourtant un léger changement dans l'attitude de la jeune fille après quelques heures et je vous jette un coup d'œil curieux. Vous ne semblez pas vous en apercevoir. Je ne peux pas vous en vouloir : après tout un après-midi passé en sa compagnie, vous ne pouvez plus avoir l'œil aussi averti. Il y a comme de la timidité dans le regard de mademoiselle Elizabeth, ce qui est très étrange de sa part, mais elle semble prendre une décision importante car elle se rapproche de vous avec un visage décidé. Elle passe soudainement ses bras autour de votre cou et ne se soucie pas de votre glapissement de surprise pour vous enlacer gentiment… Je vous vois vous raidir mais la demoiselle ne semble pas l'apercevoir car elle sourit ingénument.

« Je t'aime, Ciel ! Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime ! »

Vous semblez troublé par ces propos et je vois un éclat étrange passer dans votre œil sombre… Mais l'instant d'après, vous souriez doucement à votre fiancée et, après une brève hésitation qui passe tout à fait inaperçue aux yeux e la jeune fille, vous l'enlacez en retour. Vous restez maladroitement dans cette posture pendant quelques temps avant de la repousser gentiment et jamais votre sourire n'a été aussi brillant – ni aussi _faux_ - qu'en cet instant présent.

« Moi aussi, Lizzie. Moi aussi. »

La demoiselle semble tout à fait secouée par votre réponse et son sourire béat me le confirme. Elle se jette alors dans vos bras, ce qui vous renverse à moitié, et vous embrasse sur la joue gauche. Elle semble si heureuse, et vous si hésitant ! Elle vous entraine en un tour sur vous-même avant de vous serrer encore une fois contre elle, riant comme une bonne enfant, avant de se dégager de vous. Elle vous souhaite alors une très bonne soirée et me salue joyeusement de la main avant de sautiller vers la porte. Ses petites joues sont roses de plaisir et il semble que vous l'ayez remarqué, vous aussi. Vous gardez le sourire jusqu'à ce que la porte se soit refermée derrière la jeune fille et c'est seulement lorsque les bruits du carrosse s'éloignent que vous poussez un long soupir.

Vos yeux las reviennent vers moi. Vous savez que vous n'avez rien à me cacher puisque je sais déjà tout, et vous ne semblez nullement choqué par le sourire moqueur qui effleure mes lèvres. Il n'y a pas besoin de mots entre nous. Nos regards se croisent et toutes vos émotions, vos soucis, tout afflue en moi - à mon plus grand bonheur.

Vous êtes partagé, maître. Vous souhaitez plus que tout rendre votre petite cousine heureuse, lui accorder le _happy end_ qu'elle désire tant, tout en sachant parfaitement que vous ne serez jamais le prince charmant qu'elle voit en vous à chacune de ses visites. Ah, quelle splendide mascarade ! Vous avez menti, pour pouvoir préserver le sourire de votre proche, tout en sachant que bientôt tout prendra une fin puisque vous êtes sûr de mourir avant votre mariage… Mais il semble que vous avez des regrets en agissant ainsi. Votre décès prématuré ravagera la jeune fille, vous ne le savez que trop bien. Et vous le craignez plus que tout, parce que vous l'_aimez_. Vous l'aimez comme un cousin aime une cousine, comme un frère aime une sœur, comme un enfant aime une enfant. D'ailleurs, c'est pour cela qu'en réponse à sa déclaration, vous avez pris soin de l'appeler par son surnom affectif et non pas par son nom véritable, mais elle n'a pas accordé suffisamment d'attention à ce détail – ou alors, elle a été assez forte pour l'ignorer. Vous commencez à vous dire qu'il n'est pas plus mal de mourir tôt puisque vous ne pourrez jamais lui accorder ce qu'elle désire vraiment, elle… car lorsque seuls des sentiments fraternels vous animent en sa présence, elle n'aspire qu'à un amour plus passionné, comme dans ses contes de fées, et qui ne peut aboutir qu'aux noces.

Vous tournez en rond. Vous le savez. Peut-être est-ce pour cela que vous tentez de l'éviter le plus possible. Vous cherchez à l'éloigner de vous. A écarter son affection de vous. C'est sans compter sur la ténacité féminine, mais cela vous ne pouvez pas le savoir et ce n'est certainement pas moi qui vais vous en faire part. Plus vous la repoussez, plus elle s'accrochera… La fin inévitable la détruira à coup sûr.

Ce n'est pourtant pas assez fort pour vous détourner de votre but.

Vous ne vous laisserez pas abattre par ces pensées bien sombres. Vous êtes Ciel Phantomhive, après tout. Vous allez avancer, comme ce que vous vous êtes promis silencieusement, et vous n'allez jamais, _jamais_ vous retourner. Vous allez jouer l'égoïste, et vous n'allez pas en souffrir. De toute façon, les morts ne peuvent rien regretter. Et nulle culpabilité ne pointera en vous lors de nos derniers moments ensemble, j'en suis persuadé.

« Elle pleurera beaucoup, Jeune Maître. »

Un sourire aimable joue sur mes lèvres, comme si je ne faisais que parler de la pluie et du beau temps, et je vous sens de nouveau pousser un soupir avant de me tourner le dos - comme si vous ne vouliez pas que je vous observe dans un tel moment de faiblesse. Je ne souhaite pourtant que vous admirer, maître, dans toutes les circonstances où je vous retrouve...

Votre réponse se fait alors, dénuée de toute émotion, aussi fragile que votre corps menu, et vous semblez brusquement si _jeune_ que ma faim pour vous se réveille brusquement.

« Certainement… »

Avec toute la grâce qui vous anime, vous vous dirigez vers la grande baie vitrée qui décore la pièce et vous vous arrêtez devant afin de pouvoir admirer les larges domaines de votre manoir. Vos yeux, pourtant, ne semblent pas voir ce qui se trouve devant vous… Votre respiration est lente, paisible, comme celle d'un homme sur le point de mourir, et vous passez votre pouce sur la vieille bague, héritage de feu votre père, comme si vous vouliez faire briller davantage l'imposant joyau qui l'orne. Votre tic nerveux ressurgit, apparemment. Je souris.

« M'accorderas-tu des funérailles, Sebastian ?

- Mais bien sûr. Tout ce que vous voulez.

- Et y assisteras-tu ?

- Seulement si vous le souhaitez. »

Vous ne me répondez pas, trop profondément plongé dans vos pensées pour cela, mais je connais déjà votre réponse. Il est en mon devoir, en tant que majordome de la famille Phantomhive, d'assister à l'enterrement de mon maître. Mais le cercueil sera vide ; et votre petit corps sera avec moi, _à_ moi, dans un lieu isolé et inconnu de l'humanité. Je prendrai soin de votre cadavre, ne serait-ce que par respect pour tout le divertissement que vous m'avez procuré durant ces quelques années. Soyez sans crainte. Vous reposerez un jour sur une terre bien spéciale, dans un tombeau que nul ne découvrira jamais, à l'écart de tous – et jamais, _jamais_ vous ne serez perturbé par des cris de détresse ou des larmes affligeantes qui pourraient troubler votre sommeil éternel. Je vous garderai jalousement pour moi seul, maître, jusqu'à ce que votre dépouille pourrisse, comme une fleur qui se fane, et que vos os se changent en poussière pour s'éparpiller dans l'air, comme le marbre qui s'effrite sous la poigne impitoyable du temps.

Mais votre âme ne disparaitra jamais, puisqu'elle ne fera plus qu'un avec moi, et plus rien ni personne ne pourra alors nous séparer. Le mariage de deux entités ; un corps avide et une âme exquise. De la vie à la mort, ensemble, pour _toujours_…

Jusqu'à la fin des temps.

* * *

**III.**

La nuit est noire et les lourdes tentures nous dissimulent de la lumière de la lune, mais la pénombre ne m'empêche pas de vous admirer, encore et encore. Je trace du bout des doigts les contours de votre mâchoire avant de reposer ma main sur votre hanche, vous accordant par le même moment plus de stabilité. Pour un regard externe, nous ressemblons à un couple comme les autres – mis à part le fait évident que nous sommes deux hommes et que vous êtes encore mineur… Seuls des yeux avertis remarqueraient votre sourire cruel et le mien, joueur. Nous formons un duo bien obscur, Jeune Maître, un duo aussi noir que mes vêtements. Et que cela soit dans nos physiques, sur nos traits, dans nos pensées et dans nos émotions, il n'y a pas de place au désespoir. Juste de l'amusement sombre, une ironie délicieusement mordante, et le _corbeau_ n'aurait jamais pu souhaiter davantage car le cycle perpétuel que nous vivons n'est pas aussi fade qu'il semble être. Au contraire. Nous rejouons les actes, les évènements sans jamais réellement nous répéter, sans jamais les transformer en habitudes ; même s'il y a toujours des « _Ceci est un ordre_ », des « _Ne me quitte jamais_ » et des « _Yes, my lord_ » toujours plus avides, aucun d'entre nous ne ressent de la lassitude puisque tout n'est qu'un éternel jeu de cache-cache…

Il n'y aura pas de vainqueur. Juste un chasseur et une proie. Ou plutôt, deux chasseurs jouant les proies. Tous gagnants. Tous perdants. Un peu des deux à la fois…

Votre corps fragile se niche contre le mien, d'une manière presque féline. Dans le plus simple des apparats, vous me paraissez d'autant plus vulnérable… mais l'abysse que forment vos yeux me prouve tout le contraire : même dans ce domaine, vous restez le maître. C'est uniquement sous vos ordres que je dois agir, et pas autrement. Cela fait partie des règles du jeu. J'ai également le droit de détourner à ma manière vos mots, de façon à ce que nos ébats durent plus longtemps… Vous aimez avoir l'esprit de compétition et c'est toujours avec plaisir que vous relevez mes défis, après tout. Avec soin, je passe mon regard sur vos formes lascives, votre petite bouche rose, vos cils couleur de cendre recourbés délicatement vers vos joues de poupée. Vous êtes trop subtil pour être aimé par une femme, et trop autoritaire pour être aimé par un homme… Trop _tout _pour être ne serait-ce que frôlé par un être humain. Je ne veux de toute façon pas vous partager. Nul autre que moi ne pourra poser la main sur vous, qu'il soit ange ou démon, dieu ou diable. Avec un petit sourire de connivence, je caresse le creux de votre dos – un peu comme si vous étiez un chat.

Avez-vous été déjà à ce point attirant ?

«Je ne pense pas que mademoiselle Elizabeth serait très… heureuse de découvrir le pot aux roses. »

Vous soupirez langoureusement contre ma peau et vos bras reposent négligemment sur mes épaules mais votre attitude ne me trompe pas : Je sens votre regard me jauger, estimant si la distraction en vaut la peine, et je vous sens finalement accepter le sujet de discussion. Nous parlons souvent lors de nos nuits, toujours sur des thèmes plus ou moins délicats, et cela se révèle être un passe-temps très agréable et distrayant pour vous comme pour moi. Jusqu'à l'apogée de nos rapports, nous cherchons à repousser nos limites et à dominer l'autre, quel que soit le moyen utilisé pour y arriver. Et il se trouve que vous êtes très bon élève en matière d'autorité…

« Ne sois pas stupide, Sebastian. »

En cette simple phrase, vous sous-entendez beaucoup. Peut-être voulez-vous me dire que personne ne serait ravi d'apprendre un adultère ? Ou alors, que vous vous moquez de l'avis de votre fiancée ? Vous vous calez plus confortablement sur mes genoux, comme si nous étions simplement plongés dans une discussion affable et décente, avant de plonger vos yeux insondables dans les miens. Par le biais du regard, vous m'incitez à prendre la parole… Je m'applique donc à exécuter votre demande muette :

« Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir vous marier à quelqu'un…

- Parce que tu crois que ton avis m'importe ? Quelle présomption !

- Evidemment. Après tout, je reste votre tuteur légal.

- Tu ne peux influencer sur ce qui a été décidé avant même ma naissance, _silly_. De plus, telle est la volonté de feu mes parents. Tu ne peux rien contre leur décision.

- Et si je vous enlevais, sans prévenir personne ?

- Alors je crierais sur les toits que tu n'es qu'un pervers de pédophile. Oh, pardon, je voulais dire : un pédophile _démoniaque_… »

Je ris légèrement, amusé par notre échange, et je vois le reflet de mon sourire apparaître sur votre visage. Ah, mon maître, jamais je ne m'ennuierai en votre compagnie ! Vous êtes toujours gorgé de surprises, si imprévisible… Mais je ne compte pas non plus céder de terrain et je repars immédiatement à la charge. Même si je sais que vous ne comptez pas épouser dame Elizabeth. Même si je sais que vous n'atteindrez pas même l'âge adulte. Parce que tout ceci fait aussi partie de notre jeu, une éternelle comédie où nous faisons semblant de ne rien voir, de ne rien savoir ; cela nous suffit.

« Mais Jeune Maître, si je suis réellement pédophile, cela sous-entendrait que vous êtes un enfant.

- Je suis un enfant seulement lorsque je le désire. Et puis, tu ne peux pas vraiment dire que ce que nous faisons là fait partie des enfantillages…

- De toute façon, vous semblez plus qu'enclin à vous laisser faire par un « pervers démoniaque », hm ?

- Me « laisser faire » ? Tch. Pour qui me prends-tu, démon ? »

Comme pour appuyer davantage vos paroles, vous écrasez violemment vos lèvres contre les miennes avant d'empoigner ma nuque. Je sens votre petite langue se frayer un chemin jusque dans ma bouche, presque agressive, et je vous réponds en la suçotant tendrement. Un grondement sort de votre gorge, comme un feulement intimidant, mais je n'y prends pas garde et glisse une main nue dans vos cheveux sombres. Vous ne voulez pas de douceur ni d'affection. Seulement de la brutalité. De la fougue. Du sang, peut-être. Et je ne compte pas vous décevoir…

Changeant soudainement d'attitude, je vous plaque violemment contre le panneau du lit, étouffant toute protestation en vous embrassant de plus belle. Nos corps se fondent parfaitement, comme s'ils avaient été façonnés l'un pour l'autre, et une exclamation sarcastique franchit mes lèvres car oui, ils le sont, _réellement_ – puisque j'ai créé cette enveloppe charnelle à votre image, pour satisfaire à toutes vos attentes. Je sens vos petites mains se glisser sur ma gorge avant d'appuyer sur mon cou, très fort. N'importe qui aurait pu penser à une tentative d'étranglement… mais je sais reconnaitre la passion lorsque je la vois et c'est une très belle flamme qui brille dans vos yeux, qui brûle dans vos entrailles. Mes caresses se font plus insistantes, plus gourmandes, et votre souffle devient de plus en plus saccadé. Vos yeux, de couleurs si différentes, ne me quittent pas un instant du regard. Je ne cesserai de vous désirer ainsi, vous, votre âme, votre charme sulfureux. Et même lorsque je soulève vos jambes pour pouvoir accéder plus consciencieusement à l'objet de ma convoitise, votre regard ne perd pas de son arrogance et de son côté délicieusement provoquant.

C'est seulement au moment où je vous prends que vous vous mettez à griffer. Tel un chat enragé, vous commencez à vous débattre sauvagement. Vous finissez par bouger des hanches, avec violence, vous heurtant de plus en plus fort à moi jusqu'à ce que vos cris déchirent le silence nocturne.

« Sebast… Je te hais… Je te hais ! Je te HAIS ! JE TE _HAIS_ ! »

Vos yeux sont voilés, votre visage délicat s'est changé en un masque de fureur à l'état brut, et je ne peux m'empêcher de vous admirer avec une fascination morbide. Vous vous cramponnez à moi comme si cela vous était vital, le sang qui coule dans mon dos me tire des frissons d'extase. Je sais que ce n'est pas exactement moi que vous voyez… Et cette nuit, vos hurlements furieux ne me sont pas destinés. Que revivez-vous, dans votre subconscient ? Ces terribles moments où ces humains dépravés vous violaient sans ménagement ? Vous ne tremblez pas mais je vous sens secoué de convulsions brusques. Vous avez besoin d'un point d'ancrage. Alors, très doucement, je me penche à votre oreille et vous murmure avec ferveur :

« Moi aussi. »

Vous jouissez brutalement, en un cri presque désespéré.

Je ne tarde pas à vous suivre.

* * *

**IV.**

« C'est un drôle de petit homme que tu t'es trouvé là. »

Un sourire amusé nait malgré moi sur mon visage pâle. Undertaker fait preuve de son habituelle franchise, et mes yeux trouvent instinctivement leur place sur votre fine petite silhouette, si menue sous le vent inhospitalier d'hiver. Le cimetière est vide, en cette matinée glaciale. Pourtant, vous ne vous êtes pas rebuté en raison de la température et vous voilà à présent devant la tombe de vos géniteurs, le regard voilé. Quelques minutes se sont déjà écoulées mais vous restez immobile, silencieux, et je vous observe en retrait – ombre fidèle et inflexible, que le Temps ne peut atteindre.

Le croque-mort reste étonnamment silencieux, aujourd'hui. Il a, certes, déjà laissé échapper quelques rires sinistres… Toutefois, il prend toujours garde à ne pas troubler la quiétude des lieux. Il ne compte pas réveiller les morts.

La tempête se prépare. Ce n'est qu'un bref moment de répit avant sa véritable arrivée… Vous l'avez senti, vous aussi. C'est pour cela que vous êtes ici, à contempler la sépulture de ces deux êtres qui vous ont aimé – que _vous_ avez aimés, de toute votre âme… Les humains sont toujours si sentimentaux au sujet des défunts. Ils s'accrochent désespérément à des cadavres putrides, les inondant de larmes, tout en les appelants par ce que leurs corps ont autrefois été. Vous différez d'eux en un certain point, mon maître, je le sais… mais le fait de vous retrouver en ces lieux me suffisent pour me tenir à distance. Tout du moins, jusqu'à ce que vous me forciez à vous rejoindre.

En cet instant précis, vous me répugnez.

« Mon bon majordome, aurais-tu une estimation du nombre de cercueils qui me parviendront dans la semaine ? »

La sombre curiosité qui émane du fossoyeur ne m'étonne guère. Le voilà qui dévoile ses véritables intentions… Sans doute est-il en train de faire le compte, préparant soigneusement dans sa tête les apparats des prochaines tombes à ériger en l'honneur de la tempête que nous allons provoquer. Même si nous n'assisterons en aucun cas à la mise en terre. Les mois se sont succédés si rapidement, mais vous avez fait preuve d'une efficacité de réflexion digne de l'héritier des Phantomhive – et bientôt tout, tout sera terminé. Autant pour vous en tant qu'être humain que moi en tant que _Sebastian_. Le majordome ne peut exister là où le maître n'est plus.

Un sourire affable étire mes lèvres lorsque je me tourne vers l'ancien dieu de la mort. Il fut un temps où la méfiance primait dans mon regard ; aujourd'hui ne subsiste qu'une coquille de politesse et de vague respect. Autrefois, sa renommée pouvait donner des frissons d'appréhension au plus puissant démon des Enfers… Mais sa position actuelle ne lui permet plus grand-chose, hormis l'admiration démesurée des siens. D'ancienne menace, il est passé au statut de retraité extravagant et sénile – nos conversations ne relèvent plus que du verbiage humain. Qu'il fasse donc semblant d'être intéressé par le nombre de cercueils à venir : je jouerai son jeu.

« Prenez le nombre de la Bête et enlevez-en un six. »

Soixante cinq personnes. Soixante cinq conviés ; aucun d'entre eux ne se relèvera au troisième lever du soleil à partir de ce jour… Puis vous. _Vous_.

L'ancien dieu de la mort n'aura pourtant rien de vous, pas même un seul cheveu ; tout sera avec moi, _à _moi, hors de portée – qu'il soit ange ou démon, dieu ou diable. Des noces macabres... Et, oh ! Quel délice serait-ce pour moi, enfin, de pouvoir déguster votre âme si sombre, petit à petit, sous vos hurlements, si forts, si-

Undertaker écarte soudain ses cheveux de ses yeux pour me toiser du regard. Et brusquement - si brusquement que je ne peux empêcher un frisson d'appréhension me parcourir – ce n'est plus le banal croque-mort qui s'impose face à moi. Le danger émane par tous les pores de sa peau. Confrontation ; l'orage danse dans ses pupilles inhumaines, l'orage gronde, et menace, et hurle. Prémonition ; la tempête, qui approche, qui déferle, qui emporte, dévastatrice comme le Temps, et le Destin, et la Mort…

« Ce garçon te perdra. »

La mystérieuse prédiction laisse planer sur mon visage un sourire sombre et intrigué. Un sourire terrible ; Noir comme la peste que j'ai provoqué il y a de cela plus de cinq-cents ans – annonciateur de murmures, et de destruction. Et d'extase. Et d'agonie.

Moi, moi qui existe depuis la Genèse même, détruit par un simple évènement - aussi important soit-il pour ce monde ?

Rictus.

J'attends de voir cela.

* * *

**V.**

Minuit approche à grand pas et le bal atteint son apogée. La dentelle des robes à tournure cascadent afin de masquer prudemment les poitrines de ces dames tout en accentuant leurs hanches déjà proéminentes, alors que la gente masculine se contente d'un costume trois-pièces des plus sobres. L'or et l'argent des montres à gousset luisent faiblement sous le lustre principal, donnant un aspect surnaturel à la scène... Peut-être devrais-je renforcer la luminosité ?

Un simple claquement de doigt ; les bougies flambent de plus belle.

Je vous aperçois du fond de la salle de réception. Vous semblez briller par votre splendeur… Et la tenue sombre que vous portez ce soir met gracieusement en valeur votre fine silhouette. Un veston couleur bordeaux des plus élégants enveloppe votre torse, par-dessus une chemise immaculée. Des broderies nobles – sans pour autant être extravagantes – ornent les manches amples qui entourent vos poignets fins, et des motifs au fil noir dansent sur votre cache-œil, comme en un effet-miroir. Un verre de vin de Château Margaux spécialement importé de France à la main, vous semblez valser sur vous-même, en un balancement cadencé. Vos talons de bois, vernis ce matin même, résonnent froidement contre le parquet fraichement poli, alors que vous effectuez un tour sur vous-même…

Avez-vous déjà été à ce point attirant ?

En une fraction de seconde, vous saisissez mon regard et le contraint à rester sur vous-même. Un sourire amusé effleure mes lèvres. Quel Jeune Maître avide vous faites… L'autorité est pour vous une seconde peau, un acquis évident, tout comme la noblesse de vos gestes et l'orgueil qui brille dans votre œil sévère. Et, en tant que majordome de la famille des Phantomhive, ne dois-je pas faire preuve d'humilité face à tant de puissance ?

La réponse est non.

Après tout, je suis un _diable_ de majordome.

Ma posture est droite et impeccable, comme toujours, et mes yeux confrontent vos yeux, là où un simple domestique aurait baissé la tête d'un air contrit – vous si loin de moi, moi si proche de vous, nous si réservés et pourtant si complices. Tant de compositeurs et d'écrivains ont travaillé sur des Romances sans Paroles, tantôt douces et délicates, tantôt tortueuses et déferlantes… D'aucuns ne vivront la beauté, l'esthétisme pur et simple d'une Compréhension sans Paroles. Chaque mot, chaque regard recèle un sens que seul nous pouvons comprendre réellement... _Meaning_. Il est vain de chercher à nous suivre ; nous voilà déjà hors d'atteinte.

Tac. Tac. Tac. Vos talons claquent et retentissent – fermes, et cruels, et inflexibles. Comme en signe d'impatience. Sous le charme de ces sons si profonds, je m'avance silencieusement en votre direction ; je coupe la distance qui nous sépare encore, sans jamais détacher mes yeux des vôtres. Rouge contre bleu. Rouge avec bleu. Noir. Toujours. _Noir_…

J'en viens naturellement à vous présenter des doigts gantés de blanc, un sourire engageant présent sur mon visage affable – une ombre narquoise flottant au coin de mes élégantes lèvres.

_« Shall we dance, My Lord ? »_

Vous ne prenez pas même le temps de me répondre, saisissant ma main avec sévérité, et nous nous retrouvons bien vite au beau milieu de la salle. Vos doigts sur mon épaule, les miens sur votre taille. Vous ne protestez pas.

Ma voix profonde ne tarde pas à emplir la pièce, en un morceau au rythme ternaire et à la mélodie harmonieuse. A la mélodie démoniaque. Cela fait après tout bien longtemps que l'orchestre a cessé de jouer… Et il n'y a rien d'intriguant en soi. Alors, je chante, encore et encore, pour emplir les environs de quelque chose qui ne serait pas aussi fade et pitoyable que les mœurs humaines - quelque chose qui plutôt serait à la valeur de vos artifices, de votre humour noir, de votre amertume. Un, deux, trois ; quatre, cinq, six ; Six temps pour effectuer un tour complet. Six battements de cœur pour nous enchevêtrer, l'un avec l'autre, toujours plus subtilement, toujours plus profondément.

La valse viennoise vous correspond bien : Si noble, mais décadente. Si complexe, mais en totale chute libre. Prête à se briser. Prête à disparaître de ce monde.

Ma main à votre taille, votre main sur mon épaule, nous valsons. La mienne serrant la vôtre, la vôtre serrant la mienne ; nous traversons le miroir. Le visage impassible, j'enjambe un bras qui jonche au sol. Même arraché si brutalement, l'anneau familial ne s'est pas détaché de l'annulaire déboité : je reconnais sans peine la main du Vicomte de Blackburn. Et, un peu plus loin, n'est-ce pas là la jambe de sa femme ? Elle porte en cette nuit splendide une voluptueuse robe nacrée. Cependant, je ne vois là que ses bas en soie. Le reste de son habillage – ainsi que le reste de son corps – doivent certainement traîner de par et d'autre de la salle, déchiquetés…

Nous nous approchons du torse du Baron de Reddich. Il fut amusant de lui arracher ses membres un par un, sous ses hurlements pitoyables… Pourtant, sa disposition m'ennuie à présent fortement. Nous nous trouvons dans l'obligation de le contourner. En un mouvement gracieux du bras, je vous mène en un tour pour parvenir à-

« Que fais-tu, Sebastian ? »

Vous venez d'écraser pleinement le tronc restant du cadavre, l'air imperturbable – et un sourcil haussé en signe d'interrogation… Je ne peux m'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux. Vous ne cesserez jamais de me surprendre ! Mais je ne peux qu'approuver avec votre logique implacable : qu'importe, si vous êtes en train de salir vos collants immaculés ? Vous êtes déjà souillé, et ce de toutes les manières possibles. Et puis, vous êtes déjà couvert de sang, de par nos… activités précédentes. Alors quelques taches supplémentaires…

Peut-être est-ce un trait caractéristique de famille, Jeune Maître, mais ce rouge _carmin_ – et sur votre veste, et sur votre chemise, et sur vos talons de bois finement vernis ce matin même – n'aurait pas pu vous convenir davantage. Elle se marie avec délectation à votre peau pâle et laiteuse.

D'un geste vif et pourtant très serein, vous retirez votre main de la mienne pour arracher votre cache-œil avant de le laisser glisser entre vos doigts. Le bout de tissu noir retombe nonchalamment au sol, s'imbibant du sang de nos victimes ; aucun d'entre nous ne s'en soucie plus. Je n'ai d'yeux que pour vous, que pour votre regard résigné – toute la fatalité de notre contrat pesant brusquement sur vos épaules fragiles. La dignité de votre famille s'inscrit sur les traits déterminés de votre visage blanc… et votre ordre non prononcé résonne avec puissance entre nous.

Doucement, très doucement, je rapproche mon corps du vôtre pour le recouvrir entièrement, laissant les ténèbres avides nous engloutir. Les ombres infernales lèchent votre peau, et vous ne vous dégagez pas de mon emprise... Au contraire ; vos yeux se fixent sur ma véritable apparence sans fléchir, en une demande silencieuse. Alors, je me penche à votre oreille et vous murmure avec ferveur :

« _Happy Birthday, Young Master._ »

Nous sommes le 14 décembre 1891, et notre contrat touche à sa fin.

* * *

**VI**.

Le cercueil a été conçu dans du bois d'ébène, importé de l'Inde, grâce à la fervente intervention du prince Soma. Undertaker a pris beaucoup de plaisir à travailler pour vos obsèques, autant sur le bois que sur votre tombeau en marbre blanc, mais il n'a pu avoir l'honneur de toucher à votre cadavre : celui-ci, officiellement, n'a jamais été retrouvé…

Les cloches retentissent à travers l'air avec une étrange léthargie. Elles annoncent six heures du soir. Le temps est clément, pour une fois, et les rares nuages qui parsèment le ciel sont teintés d'un rouge léger. Dur contraste avec les vêtements ternes de toutes les personnes autour de moi. Oh, je ne fais point exception à la règle : mes vêtements sont également noirs, aussi noirs que vos pensées d'antan, mais ma livrée de domestique a été remplacée par un costume trois pièces très simple. De nombreuses personnes se retournent à ma vue, comme d'ordinaire, mais leurs regards sont curieux et admiratifs – après tout, je dois ressembler à un membre de la petite noblesse ou de la bourgeoisie, ainsi habillé… Pourtant, je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas me faire remarquer. Après tout, durant toute sa vie, _Sebastian_ a été l'ombre de son maître. Et je tiens à ce qu'il le reste, jusqu'à la toute fin. Ne serait-ce que pour l'esthétique.

La plupart des personnes présentes sont de simples hypocrites venus sous le prétexte de vous « rendre un dernier hommage », alors qu'ils ne songent qu'à étendre davantage leurs rumeurs à propos de la chute définitive de votre famille. J'aperçois tout de même du coin de l'œil Undertaker, à l'écart de la foule, qui me fait un petit geste de la main… Quant au prince Soma, il se trouve que je l'entends plus que je ne le vois (et je crois bien que Agni usera bien de mots de consolation durant les prochains mois à venir.) Lau n'est pas venu ; c'est une façon à lui de vous adresser une révérence, puisqu'il ne ferait que souiller votre tombe en venant assister à votre enterrement. Après tout, il reste un membre de la mafia chinoise, un commerçant illégal dans le monde souterrain, et un étranger de surcroît.

Quant à dame Elizabeth…

Elle se tient au tout premier rang, restant droite et digne, aussi silencieuse que votre tombe. Elle semble d'un coup plus mature, plus adulte, et cela ne lui va pas – comme si quelqu'un avait repassé ses traits à l'aide d'un calque décalé. Je l'ai déjà aperçu, à l'église, quelques instants plus tôt. Elle était alors assise devant, toujours muette, comme si vous aviez emporté sa voix en mourant… Il me semble pourtant qu'elle pleurait beaucoup. Ses larmes inondaient ses pommettes rondes d'enfant, sans un seul sanglot, et ses parents la laissaient faire. Votre tante la marquise n'est pas stupide : elle sait qu'il faut que mademoiselle libère sa peine. Si vous étiez encore vivant, j'aurais tendu avec diligence un mouchoir à lady Elizabeth, avec un aimable sourire aux lèvres... mais maintenant que vous n'êtes plus, il ne me sert plus à rien de jouer la comédie. Elle n'est plus la fiancée de mon maître, puisque le maître en question a disparu de ce monde. Alors je me suis installé dans la toute dernière rangée de l'église, à la place la plus près de la porte d'entrée, tout en écoutant distraitement le monologue ennuyeux du religieux. Parfois, je ne pouvais m'empêcher un sourire moqueur, en songeant à ce qu'il dirait s'il savait ce que vous aviez fait dans votre vie passée – mais je me dépêchais de ravaler mon sarcasme. J'étais, certes, assis au dernier rang, mais je n'étais pas à l'abri des regards.

Vos funérailles ne sont en rien extraordinaires, ni en aucun cas remarquable. En réalité, ce sont des obsèques comme toutes les autres, avec son lot de tristesse, de murmures et de larmes. La foule est agglutinée dans l'espoir de pouvoir assister à la mise en terre de votre cercueil, et l'histoire tragique de votre famille a déjà été contée cent fois… Ceux qui autrefois disaient du mal de vous dans votre dos prennent aujourd'hui un air larmoyant et empli de fausse pitié. L'humain reste toujours aussi pathétique.

Je reste derrière le rassemblement bondé, désireux d'éviter vos connaissances. Déjà plusieurs personnes, perplexes, ont tenté de m'aborder afin d'en savoir plus sur le décès de mon maître mais j'ai vite fait de m'éloigner. Ce n'est même pas la crainte de mentir qui me pousse à reculer – je mens comme je respire après tout – mais, malgré votre décès, je reste _Sebastian_. Pour quelques instants encore. Jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe…

J'ai pourtant décidé de ne pas me dissimuler aux yeux de votre ancienne fiancée. Non pas que je souhaite lui parler, non, mais elle m'est à présent aussi insignifiante qu'un moucheron pourrait l'être à un humain. Se cacher d'elle, ce serait lui accorder trop d'importance pour ce qu'elle vaut - et j'ai beau apprécier son courage ainsi que sa ténacité à s'accrocher à vous, elle ne m'intéresse nullement. Elle est juste une petite naïve, pourrie-gâtée et infantile. Sa réaction ne me concerne plus, maintenant que vous êtes mort...

J'aperçois brièvement votre cercueil entrer dans la terre brune mais une personne se met brusquement devant moi et je pousse un soupir désabusé avant de me détourner. Ce n'est pas comme si cela a vraiment de l'importance : de toute façon, il n'y a rien dans le coffre d'ébène. Je ne suis là que pour l'esthétique.

Voilà. Officiellement, vous venez de reposer sous terre, aux côtés de vos chers géniteurs. Officieusement… je sens votre âme remuer en mon être, calmement, et l'impression de ne faire qu'un avec vous me tire un sourire paisible. Je l'efface très vite, pour ne pas paraître suspect. Il est déjà assez difficile de ne pas attirer l'attention, accoutré comme je suis : aux premiers abords, on pourrait me confondre avec un noble ; pourtant, personne de la véritable noblesse ne connait mon « nom ». Les rares personnes m'ayant identifié comme étant l'ex-serviteur de la famille Phantomhive doivent se demander où je me suis procuré une telle tenue… Et, bien plus suspect encore, alors que tous les hommes ont accroché un chrysanthème pâle à leur veston, j'ai choisi d'exposer à ma boutonnière une rose _bleue_. Une espèce qui n'existe pas dans le monde des humains, image de l'impossible même pour ces derniers… Pour un démon tel que moi, il m'a suffit d'un tour de main pour m'en procurer une. Bien sûr, je n'ai pas choisi cette fleur au hasard : symbole de la jeunesse éternelle, je l'ai prise pour une dernière démonstration qui n'est pas forcément aussi narquoise qu'elle peut le paraître. L'infini est une période lassante, vous savez ? Je vous envierais presque d'être mort. La couleur de cette fleur vous le prouve bien : Vous n'êtes plus, mais moi, je _serai_ toujours… Et cette constatation m'ennuie énormément. Vous m'avez distrait, pendant quelques années, mais que sont ces années pour un démon ? Trois secondes, un battement de cils, et me voilà de nouveau seul. Seul avec ma morosité. Seul avec la décadence humaine. Ils n'ont presque plus besoin de moi pour pécher…

La foule commence à se disperser, le _spectacle _est terminé à présent. Peu à peu, chacun détourne le regard de votre tombe et s'en va rejoindre sa propre route, vous oubliant dès lors que leurs yeux quittent vos inscriptions gravées dans le marbre blanc. Ciel Phantomhive sera le dernier représentant de sa famille, le dernier « Chien de Garde » de la Reine… Mais personne ne s'en soucie. Le monde continue à avancer, sans vous. Bientôt, votre illustre nom n'évoquera plus rien ; mais vous savez que je m'en souviendrai, moi, pour toute une éternité. Lentement, je m'avance vers votre sépulture, et ma main gantée de noire se dépose sous mon cœur juste sous la rose bleue – comme autrefois. Le soleil se couche à présent et diffuse sur le monde ses dernières lueurs dorées. Je laisse échapper une exclamation sarcastique : le ciel au dessus de moi est devenu écarlate, comme s'il se vidait de son sang…

« Sebastian ? »

Je tourne la tête à l'entente de mon « nom », tentant de transformer mon air ennuyé en un air triste. Mes yeux couleur de thé croisent ceux, si verts – et emplis de larmes – de la jeune Elizabeth. Que veut-elle encore ? Elle m'agace déjà, alors qu'elle n'a encore rien dit. Moi qui voulais un peu d'intimité entre _Sebastian_ et vous… Je réprime pourtant mon irritation et adoucis mon regard. Je ne souris pas : cela semblerait trop déplacé, en cet instant précis.

« Lady Elizabeth. »

Je reste immobile tandis qu'elle s'approche de moi, et bien vite elle me dépasse pour arriver devant votre tombeau. Je la vois s'agenouiller doucement, et caresser du bout des doigts le marbre blanc… _Les humains sont toujours si sentimentaux au sujet des défunts _!_ Sebastian_ n'a plus rien à faire en ce monde, maintenant que son maître bien-aimé est mort : il est donc temps pour moi de le faire disparaître une bonne fois pour toute, de le faire sortir de scène le plus plausiblement possible. Je dois rester _parfait_. Et cela jusque dans l'achèvement.

« Dis-moi Sebastian... Est-ce qu'il a été heureux ?

- Je ne sais pas. »

Ma réponse fuse, doucereuse et pourtant tranchante, mais cela ne démonte pas votre ancienne fiancée. Ses yeux sont obstinément fixés sur votre nom gravé dans la pierre, comme si cela pourrait vous ramener à la vie… Je ne cherche pas à la raisonner. Cela ne m'empêchera pas d'interpréter mon rôle jusqu'au bout. Silencieux, j'écoute la petite humaine reprendre la parole d'une voix rauque, la laissant s'épancher comme elle le souhaite :

« Tu as été avec lui jusqu'au bout. Je t'envie. J'aurais dû être avec lui, moi aussi. Pour le soutenir. J'aurais tellement voulu… »

Sa voix meurt dans sa gorge et elle essuie brièvement le coin de ses yeux à l'aide de ses manches avant de se relever, et de se confronter à mon regard. Elle semble tellement désespérée que je pourrais dévorer son âme sur-le-champ, cela ne changerait rien ; mais rien que l'idée me révulse et je détourne mes yeux de cette fade petite humaine. Ce qu'elle peut m'ennuyer… Parfois, je m'interroge quant à votre attachement envers elle. Mais alors, je revois votre visage délicat, votre sourire affectueux, et las, vos yeux chérissant la silhouette familière de votre cousine tout en l'exhortant à s'en aller, vite, avant la fin de la tragédie... Pourtant, il était trop tard. Il _est_ trop tard. Le rideau va se refermer sur une représentation inachevée, l'enfant-roi mort, son valet loyal disparu, et sa tendre fiancée brisée en mille morceaux – comme un pantin de verre qu'on aurait nonchalamment lâché du haut d'une tour d'ivoire. La marionnette est pourtant encore apte à marcher, à parler surtout, et je dois m'efforcer de me concentrer pour saisir ses paroles, aussi dénuées de sens que sa vie lamentable ; aussi insipide que son âme mièvre.

« Que vas-tu faire à présent ? »

Je ne réponds pas tout de suite. Que puis-je dire encore qui puisse servir à quelque chose ? L'humain – _Sebastian_ – tout comme le démon en moi ne souhaite plus que partir. Je ne dois rien à cette enfant, pas même une bribe d'information… mais m'en aller ainsi, sur un point d'interrogation, n'est certainement pas une bonne idée. Avec une fausse sincérité, je pousse un faible soupir avant de répéter mécaniquement :

« Je ne sais pas. »

La demoiselle semble s'être attendue à une telle situation car elle ne tarde pas à reprendre la parole. Sans même avoir eu le temps de réagir, je sens sa petite main saisir brusquement mon bras et bientôt ses grands yeux verts s'accrochent à moi, mélange d'espérance et de détresse, avec tant de force que je sens un début d'amusement naître au fond de moi. Elle s'agite, presque angoissée, je le distingue clairement ; même son sourire ne peut me tromper.

« Tu pourrais venir travailler chez moi, Sebastian. Chez ma famille… S'il te plaît, il _faut_ que tu viennes. On a besoin de toi, à la maison. Et puis tu n'as nulle part où aller, alors on t'hébergera et on te fournira tout ce dont tu as besoin. On te payera autant que _Ci_… autant qu'autrefois. Et puis, comme ça, on pourra aussi… »

On pourra aussi faire notre deuil ensemble, veut-elle dire. Mais elle a la décence de ne pas terminer sa phrase. Habiter le manoir des Middleford ? Quelle idée repoussante… Je ne laisse rien transparaître. Je ne prends pas non plus un air hésitant : elle ne doit pas croire que je suis intéressé par sa proposition, sinon elle s'accrochera férocement à moi. Je feins donc d'être abattu. Las. Et je sens que le _Sebastian_ en moi l'est réellement. Lentement, je secoue la tête en signe de négation. Je vois son sourire s'effacer, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un sillon de désespoir… Son accablement est peut-être plus profond que je ne l'ai imaginé.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'en délecter.

Un long silence s'impose entre nous, je ne fais rien pour le briser. Pour moi, la conversation est terminée ; peut-être devrais-je partir maintenant. Mais mes doigts gantés effleurent la rose bleue accrochée à ma boutonnière, et je me souviens. Alors, je contourne la jeune demoiselle pour m'approcher de votre tombe. Délicatement, je saisis entre deux doigts la fleur noble et je me penche pour la déposer sur le marbre blanc. Même plongée au milieu de toutes les plantes colorées qui ornent déjà votre nom gravé, elle semble ressortir avec subtilité et élégance… Tout comme vous vous distinguiez si bien du reste du genre humain.

Je m'incline en silence devant votre sépulture, avant de me retourner. _Sebastian_ est prêt à disparaître.

« Attends ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît, il faut que je sache… »

La voix de la jeune fille se brise soudain pour laisser place à un sanglot étouffé, mais je ne me retourne pas. Les artifices des femmes me sont familiers depuis bien longtemps déjà… Oh, peut-être ne mime-t-elle pas son affliction. Dans tous les cas, cela n'a plus aucun intérêt pour moi. Je l'écoute quand même : c'est tout ce que _Sebastian_ peux encore faire pour elle.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'_il_ t'a dit quelque chose ? …quelque chose pour moi ? »

Les souvenirs de nos derniers instants me reviennent brusquement avec une formidable netteté, et vos mains tremblantes de désir, et vos yeux vacillants d'avidité, et vos cris, et vos _cris_, - et tous les _« Sebastian, oh Sebastian, this is an order, my last order, my LAST… ! » - _à tel point que je ne peux empêcher un sourire de se former sur mes lèvres. Oh, que non. Elizabeth était la dernière chose qui vous serait venue à l'esprit sur le moment. Pourtant, l'inquiétude de celle-ci est palpable, et un fragment d'espoir perce sa voix avec tant de puissance ! La poupée de verre, même une fois brisée, s'obstine à faire battre son cœur…

Je n'ai plus qu'une seule envie : lui arracher de la poitrine le muscle palpitant pour mieux le lui _déchirer_.

« Je suis désolé. »

Mais je ne le suis pas ! _Sebastian_, lui, peut parfois ressentir de la compassion ; pas moi. Et c'est avec ravissement que je me rends compte de ce à quoi je viens de condamner Elizabeth de Middleford : Une existence sans autre compagnie que la sienne.

Quelque chose s'agite en moi. Quelque chose de pesant. Quelque chose d'épais, comme les lourdes tentures de votre chambre qui nous plongeaient si facilement dans la pénombre. Quelque chose de désagréable, quelque chose d'amer. C'en est presque douloureux… Et cela, je ne veux pas comprendre. Je ne veux pas savoir. « Tais-toi », je lui intime. Puis, plus doucement, je frôle votre âme terrée au plus profond de moi, car c'est vous qui me troublez, je le sais. « _Cessez,_ jeune maître_. Cessez._ » Et cette demande me rappelle l'inflexion de votre voix - prononçant le même souhait avec tant d'exigence, il y a de cela des années…

Le besoin urgent de vous toucher s'empare de moi. Le contact physique… Quelque chose que je n'ai jamais cherchée à comprendre avant notre contrat. Avant _vous_. Cet appel puissant s'insinue jusque dans mes os... Et je ne peux résister plus longtemps à cette terrible attraction. Avec diligence, presque comme si votre voix venait de me l'ordonner, je trace ma route vers la sortie du cimetière.

Derrière moi, tel un pantin à qui l'on aurait coupé les fils, lady Elizabeth s'effondre au sol – Disloquée, à jamais, par sa destinée.

* * *

**VII.**

« Pardonnez-moi de mon retard, Jeune Maître. »

Maître… Le mot franchit mes lèvres avec tant de subtilité que je me délecte durant un bref instant de ces douces sonorités. Un sourire tendre aux lèvres, je m'incline lentement devant vous avant de m'approcher davantage.

Comme vous êtes pâle, aujourd'hui ! Et pourtant, sur cette île isolée du reste de l'univers, la température reste clémente... Ce n'est pas grave. Ni important, d'ailleurs. Aujourd'hui, tout comme chaque jour des cent dix-neuf ans qui se sont écoulés depuis votre décès, je vous nettoierai avec attention. Je ne laisserai aucune poussière souiller votre corps frêle, même à l'état de coquille vide. Ce serait un terrible affront que je commettrais là, en tant que serviteur de la famille Phantomhive...

Ces mots me rappellent une phrase que je prononçais beaucoup, autrefois. Vous en souvenez-vous encore ? Je sens votre âme se manifester, tout au fond de moi, telle une vague montante. Le passé me revient avec tant de netteté ; je peine à m'en détacher. Vous étiez si beau… !

Ne vous méprenez pas, mon maître : vous êtes toujours à couper le souffle. Même ainsi, à cet instant, alors que plus d'un siècle s'est écoulé pour le reste du monde… D'une beauté éternelle. Eternelle pour moi.

D'un geste précautionneux, je sors un mouchoir immaculé de ma poche pour le passer sur votre visage à jamais impassible. Je prends tout mon aise pour accomplir cette tâche. Après tout, la notion de « temps » n'existe pas ici... Vous êtes seul. Avec moi.

Vous l'avez toujours été.

Avec délicatesse, je saisis votre petite main fragile et la porte à mes lèvres, pour un baiser chaste et fantomatique_._

_Phantom…_

Je passe mes bras autour de votre petite silhouette, admirant la manière dont votre tête dodeline doucement, avant de vous rapprocher davantage de moi. De ma forme humaine. De _Sebastian_. Parce que pour vous, je le suis toujours, et il en sera à jamais ainsi. Ce serait un outrage que de vous dévoiler ma véritable apparence, même si vous ne pouvez plus me voir ; l'esthétique prime avant tout autre chose à mes yeux. C'est pour cela que votre fidèle majordome sera toujours près de vous - tout en ne l'étant pas réellement. Vous savez qu'il ne peut exister là où vous n'êtes plus… Et pourtant.

D'un geste machinal, mes doigts retrouvent votre gorge gracile afin de refaire le nœud de satin. Il n'est pourtant pas défait : plus aucun geste de votre part ne troublera vos vêtements soignés… Mais les vieilles habitudes se conservent facilement. Et ainsi va l'inspection habituelle ; Un coup d'œil à votre veston bordeaux, puis à votre chemise immaculée, pour descendre jusqu'à vos talons de bois finement revernis ce matin même… Mes mains gantées de blanc vont et viennent, assurées, et délicates, et autoritaires – vagues ombres de ce qui avait constitué votre fierté en tant qu'aristocrate, en tant que Comte de la digne famille de Phantomhive.

Tac. Tac. Tac. Mes talons claquent et retentissent, réminiscences de vos gestes impatients, et agacés, et furieux. Mes yeux sont mornes, je le sais. A chaque année passée, le monde perd de son intérêt pour moi. Le monde s'efface. Sa décadence m'était pourtant si exquise... Car le démon est plaisir, plaisir noir et cruel, plaisir manipulateur. L'humain ne compte pas ; il n'est que bétail, il n'est que jouet. Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette impression d'avoir manqué quelque chose, à un quatorze décembre d'il y a plus d'un siècle, lorsqu'on existe depuis la Genèse même ?

_Shall we dance, Sebastian ?_

Le bout de mes doigts effleure ce qui, autrefois, aurait été votre joue. Votre squelette tout entier semble luire, dépassant toute l'obscurité des lieux… Si pâle. Si froid. En ce cas peut-être, peut-être est-ce vrai. Lorsque l'impossible devient possible, et le possible devient réalité, lorsque le « vous » devient « je », et le « jeu » devient « vie », le croquemort s'était alors montré par le passé plus raisonnable que de raison.

Et la réalisation était là, tout ce temps, juste sous mes yeux. Elle est là, par-delà votre époque, et le sera toujours. De la vie à la mort, de la mort à la vie ; _jusqu'à la Fin des Temps_…

« Je vous aimais. »

* * *

« _And the Raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting,_

_And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming..._»

Edgar Allan Poe, The Raven.

* * *

_**The End.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Il l'aimait, oui. Il l'_aimait_. Et tout réside dans cette nuance, nuance de temps et d'espèce, car un démon n'aime pas - pas dans le sens que nous entendons. Et pourtant, rien n'est moins sûr, puisque ce démon-ci _joue _l'humain - _Sebastian_...

Je préfère laisse les choses en suspens. Il serait trop présomptueux de pousser trop loin. La beauté réside aussi dans l'ignorance, je pense.

J'espère que ce texte vous a plu - dans son ensemble comme dans ses recoins. Comme je l'ai déjà évoqué plus haut, j'ai beaucoup travaillé cette fanfiction et j'espère vraiment qu'elle ait porté ses fruits au final... N'hésitez pas à me laisser une critique ou un commentaire, ça m'aiderait à progresser et ça me ferait grandement plaisir !

Je ne pense pas écrire sur ces deux personnages dans les temps à venir, ils m'ont épuisés mentalement pour un moment là. XD Cependant, Elizabeth est un personnage que je trouve très intéressant, tout comme le duo Grell/Madame Red l'est, alors... Peut-être un jour, qui sait ?

A une prochaine fois, brave lecteur qui a réussi à tenir sous mes assommants babillages !


End file.
